


Roses and Pronouns

by SpoopyJim



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Crosspronouns, F/F, Fencing, He/Him Lesbian, Roses, Sparring, Sword lesbians, Swords, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim
Summary: Raspberry Mousse Cookie usually makes things into a competition too often, and usually sees White Choco as a rival.But not today. Today, he can tell her a secret.
Relationships: Raspberry Mousse Cookie/White Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Roses and Pronouns

**Author's Note:**

> I immediately saw Raspberry Mousse Cookie as a he/him lesbian and needed to write something.

White Choco sighed as she lowered her sword, breathing a little heavily.

Raspberry Mousse had barely held his own, and she was... rather worried. He usually kept up. He was usually at least... hard to spar with.

"Are you okay, Raspberry Mousse Cookie?" White Choco asked, expression showing concern.

Raspberry Mousse's cheeks heated up a little, and he felt like he was in the oven once again. "Um- of course." 

Poodleberry stared up at him like it knew he was lying.

White Choco knew it too.

"If you're too tired, we can stop for today."

"I- No. I can still go on."

White Choco sighed. "Then you win, I forfeit."

Raspberry Mousse looked alarmed, before sighing unhappily. "White Choco..."

He moved to sit down on a bench, staring out at the garden around them. "... I guess you noticed something was wrong."

White Choco made a face. "Of course I did. I can read you like a book."

Raspberry Mousse reached down to pet Poodleberry, as Pocket Watch Referee floated near White Choco.

"... I saw a rose yesterday, and I've been thinking since. I believe... My- my pronouns, um..."

White Choco blinked in surprise. "Pronouns? Are you a man-?"

Raspberry Mousse shook his head a bit. "I'm a woman. I... But I use he/him pronouns, I believe."

White Choco gave a confused smile. "So just your pronouns are changing?"

Raspberry Mousse swallowed. "Also I like other women."

White Choco gave a bigger smile. "I do too!"

Raspberry Mousse tried to keep himself from letting out a laugh at how eager White Choco was, or at how relieved he felt.

"I think I like... a particular woman."

"Who?"

"... You."

White Choco's eyes widened more, mouth opening and closing, before she blushed.

"Well... I have thought about it." She nodded a bit.

It was Raspberry Mousse's turn to widen his eyes. "You- You have-??"

White Choco sighed. "You kept looking at me like I ruined your day though, and I thought you hated me."

"No!" Raspberry Mousse flinched when he raised his own voice. "I mean... I really liked you and I think... I was just upset because I didn't understand myself, or my feelings toward you. I thought we were rivals."

White Choco nodded slowly. "... I understand..."

They both stared up at the sky together now, wondering who would break the silence. 

It was White Choco.

"... Should we try?"

"Try?"

"Go on a date."

Raspberry Mousse looked away. "... I'd like to."

White Choco smiled. "And maybe next time we spar, it'll be a little more fun for you."

Raspberry Mousse sighed. "... yeah. Sparring as girlfriends sounds better than rivals."

White Choco laughed a bit, before taking Raspberry Mousse's hand. "Let's go."

Raspberry Mousse finally smiled. "Okay. Let's go."


End file.
